


The MisAvengers- The Nanny

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chibi, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Language, Marvel Adventures, Mischief, Other, Play Fighting, Toddlers, Young Avengers: Children's Crusade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to watch the Avengers grow up in a group home scenario? Being raised by none other than Phil Coulson and Nick Fury? Well here is a first glimpse.





	The MisAvengers- The Nanny

A long time ago, in a dimension that COULD exist...There lived a "Family" of Young Avengers, being raised by the capable hands of "Agent" Phil Coulson AND the Underground Director "Bad Ass" Nick Fury. Their Wards consisted of, Steve "Cap" Rogers, the self elected Leader of the group. Anthony "Tony" Stark, self professed "Genius" and future billionaire. Bruce "Little Brucie" Banner, the scaredy Doc wannabe. Natasha "Touch me if you want to die" Romanoff. An expert eye roller after dealing with all these Boys. Clint "Pain in the Ass" Barton, Archer in training, if only Lincoln Logs would stick. Loki "I am a god, you dull creature" Laufeyson. Determined to rule the playground. And last, but definitely least, Thor "All brawn, no brain" Odinson, the bully and drama queen of them all.

Chapter One- Stark Makes A Nanny

Stark: "HEY GUYS!! Check out what I made out of all our Legos!!" A tall figure stumbles towards them. It wore odd garments. Not yet able to speak.

Bruce: "What did you do to my Space Ship?!!" He trembles, almost in tears.

Clint: "HEEEEYYY!! That thing has my "Arrow" Pointing to its nose

Natasha: Rolling her eyes so hard you can practically hear them. "Starks an Ass. What do you expect." Folding her arms and pouts.

Steve: "TASHA!! LANGUAGE!!" Fearing Fury heard that all the way to the grocery store. Steve imagine him now buying soap to wash out their mouths.

Stark: "Awww, come on guys?! He's going to change the WORLD! of babysitting. No more make out teenagers on our sofa." He presses a button on a remote in his hand. The figure perks up  
and begins animating.

Clint: "Nuh uh!! I won't have any of this. Take THAT Stark!" Sprays a can of silly string all over him. At that moment, Thor walks in, wanting in on the action.

Thor: "Aw, a BATTLE!! We shall fight til the last man falls. Juice boxes will spill tonight!!" He finds "ANOTHER" spray can , covering Bruce from head to toe.

Bruce: "Thor, quit it! You won't like me when I'm angry." Brucie hyperventilates,running off to hide in the corner.

Loki: Sitting at the top of the stairs, watching the commotion. "No mischief, is a small thing. A toy I've well used and discarded. This isn't mischief; this is mayhem!" Refusing to take part for  
he has bigger plans saved up for the playground kids.

The Nanny: Finally speaks, in a slow, choppy tone. "Look at you...You're all covered in...Strings" They all stop and stare at the Lego Nan.

Clint: "That's where you're wrong!" Sprays what's left in the can all over the Nanny, laughing hysterically. "CAW CAW, Mother Hubbard!!" Steve just facepalms, not looking forward to the flavor  
of Irish Spring soap in his mouth later.


End file.
